


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 19: The Battle Dawns

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 19: The Battle Dawns

The inevitable approach of Azura and her army is dreadful, but the presence of Liam helped lubricate the friction and everyone, including a recently freed Dom, is ready for the attack. 

Everyone stands at attention, overlooking the approaching military. “If nothing else,” Val whispers to Kenna, “it was nice having Liam here to tell us the exact date of the invasion.”

“Absolutely,” says Kenna, “too bad his books didn’t say what happens to any of us after today.”

The pounding of the footsteps gets continually louder, Kenna, Val and their friends remain steadfast in the face of impending carnage. 

Val takes Kenna’s hand and looks her in the eyes, “no matter what happens today, it will have been worth it. And I want you to know that I’ll always love you.”

Tears form in Kenna’s eyes, only to be quickly wiped away, “I can’t show weakness right now,” she explains, “but you know I love you too. Now and always.”

The Queens of Stormholt share a kiss, dreading the possibility of it being their last, and they linger. Pulling away is agonizing, but they now ready themselves to fight.

The Abanthus and Ducitorian hordes rain upon Stormholt and the battle is on!

Swords clash, arrows fly, blood spills and cries echo throughout the land. Brutally, the fight rages on, with little hope of defeating the witch. It’s in these moments when Liam makes his presence felt. His words and actions inspire faith in the soldiers, and they press on. 

“Kenna, I must admit,” Diavolos says, “Liam’s almost as proficient a warrior as me; bringing this man on was the right decision.”

The Warrior Queen shrugs her shoulders, “wasn’t mine.” She looks over to Val. Diavolos watches his rival fight and feels like he’s seeing her for the first time. At this moment, he realizes that she is someone worthy of his respect, no matter how difficult it is to see Kenna married to her.

With great ease, Azura dispatches the warriors surrounding her. Eventually, she finds Aurynn standing in her way. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you get away with murdering my husband, did you?” she asks, standing in full armor. Her face is still salty from her tears, her eyes are still red, but she has a fierce, determined look signifying her purpose. 

Years of training with Raydan make her a stronger fighter than Azura expected, but it ultimately doesn’t matter. Within moments, she slices the Fydorian Queen in her throat, lays her down, and closes her eyes.

Tevan sees from a distance and rushes at Azura, screaming with unchecked rage. His attack staggers Azura, but she regains her composure and counters his every move. Despite his skill, his anger works against him, and Azura’s superhuman speed overtakes the Fydorian. With a swift stroke, she severs his right hand. 

Before Azura can strike the death blow, seemingly out of nowhere, Rowan attacks Azura with incredible skill. This buys Kailani precious time to get Tevan out of immediate danger. Once he’s safe, she cauterizes his wound with a torch and rushes to get him to Annelyse. 

Despite Azura’s supernatural advantages, Rowan appears to be a match for her. They study each other, not wasting a single move, and attack with precision.

Kenna races to join The Bellmere Queen, hopeful as they enter her line of sight. But just as it seems Rowan may be victorious; Azura pierces her torso with her sword.

The world is a blur as Kenna rushes over to Rowan. She clutches her friend tight and wraps a cloth, trying to stop the bleeding, but it’s too late.

“Kenna,” Rowan says weakly, “you… you have to take care of my people. You and Val. Do you promise me this?”

Try as she might, Kenna is unable to fight back her tears, “I promise,” she says, just as Rowan’s eyes close for the final time.

Her faces flushes red with fury, “AZURA!” She says with her sword pointed at the witch, “You’ll pay for all the lives, you’ve taken!”

Azura merely smirks and snaps her fingers, “I think not,” she says, “without you, your people will fall before my might, and Val will be mine.” 

The very air around her seems to tear open, and unnatural darkness surrounds her. With all her might, she resists the pull, but it’s too much even for her. She’s sucked inside just as Val rushes over to help.

“KENNA!” she cries out and jumps into the darkness, without hesitation. 

“No Val!” Azura calls to her, but they’re both gone, leaving the fate of the Five Kingdoms to an army without the Queens of Stormholt.


End file.
